Such a packed electric lamp is known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,985,075.
In the known lamp, the buffer is formed from a strip of material in which parallel incisions are made transverse to the longitudinal direction so as to form a band which, when the buffer is shaped from its blank, will be present as a roof-shaped cover over the seat.
A disadvantage of this buffer is that it is tubular at the area of the cover, so that the lamp to be packed must be brought into position in the seat by sliding. This is disadvantageous, especially when the lamp is comparatively long, while also unpacking of the lamp is inconvenient, especially when the lamp is made of quartz glass and it should be prevented that quartz glass portions which will assume a comparatively high temperature during operation are touched with bare hands. Such constitutes a hazard to the user and is detrimental to the life of the lamp since skin moisture in such places can in fact lead to crystallization of the glass, and thus to explosion of the lamp.
Another disadvantage of the known buffer is that the buffer cannot hold lamps which have a widened portion between end portions. Such a widened portion must lie below the cover where the buffer has been given a window owing to cutting-out of the band forming the cover. The entrance to this portion below the cover is then too narrow in relation to the said widened portion for pushing the lamp into position in the seat.
Packaging is also used for commercially available electric lamps in which a shaped bed of synthetic resin foam is present in the container and a second bed upside-down thereon, between which beds the lamp is accommodated in the cavities present therein. Disadvantages of this packaging are the comparatively high price, the limited recycling possibilities, and also that the container is usually made of a different type of material, for example based on cellulose fibers.